Mishaps and Moving-on
by xRmforeverx
Summary: "It's not my fault you scared him off. He thought you were pregnant. He had a girlfriend. Maybe if you weren't such a whore-" I felt a pain inside my stomach, causing me to leave the room. "Ally," Trish said, chasing after me, "I didn't mean that!" "Then what did you mean, Trish? That I was wrong for liking him? That I was an idiot for everything I did? 'Cause I got that."
1. Chapter 1

_"But-" he started, running a hand through his hair. _

_"But what, Austin?" I asked, sitting on my bed, "But nothing. It was a mistake- let's leave it at that."_

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, which was decorated with pictures of me and my friends. Very few of me and Austin.

I'd moved out a little over a year ago; when I'd turned eighteen. I bought an apartment in Hialeah, just about 9 miles from Miami, for my birthday.

It wasn't much; two bedrooms, one bathroom. I barely had enough money to pay the bills when I bought it, so my friend Trish helped me out.

* * *

"Dammit!" I yelled as I struggled to find the key to unlock my car door. It was about 5:30 in the morning and was raining.

Who am I kidding? It always rained here. 5/7 days the forecast was rain.

When I finally found the key, I got ready for the drive to Miami. I'd taken over Sonic Boom when I graduated. I take college courses online.

Most of the day was boring, the employees I hired were being idiots, like always. I can't believe I was their age once.

But like I said; most of the day was boring. Not all of it. At 3:00, Di-Di came in, with her brother, who I hadn't seen in months.

He wasn't wearing gaudy clothes, which was a surprise. The bigger surprise was he came to invite me to his wedding. To Trish.

TRISH. Patricia Delarosa. Marrying Dez. Like- whaaat? I didn't even know they were together! So, yeah.

* * *

_"It's not my fault you scared him off. He thought you were pregnant. He had a girlfriend. Maybe if you weren't such a whore-"_

_ I felt a pain inside my stomach, causing me to leave the room._

_"Ally," Trish said, chasing after me, "I didn't mean that!"_

_"Then what did you mean, Trish? That I was wrong for liking him? That I was an idiot for everything I did? 'Cause I got that."_

_"I meant you- I don't know what I meant. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."_

_"It's fine; you're right. He had a girlfriend, he got scared, and he left. After he-" I turned around to leave, tears falling down my face, "Goodbye, Trish."_

_ I walked out of her apartment and said, "Have a nice life."_

* * *

**Austin P.O.V.**

* * *

This morning I got a letter- an invite- in the mail. It was from Miami. Apparently, Trish and Dez are getting married. They're only, like, 19.

The wedding's in, like, a month. I mean, that's close.

And they expect me to be there? They haven't talked to me in months! Why should I be there? I mean, Ally's probably gonna be there.

Ally. Baby. I- that's too much for me to handle. I'm not going.

* * *

_I opened the door to find my best-friend crying her eyes out._

_ It was month after the "incident" and we hadn't told anyone. She wanted to keep it a secret. She said it was a mistake._

_"Ally," I said pulling her into a hug, "What's wrong?"_

_ She sobbed into my shoulder for a few minutes then told me to sit down._

_ "I'm pregnant." she said, looking at her feet._

_The news hit me like a ton of bricks. There was only one option._

_ "Marry me?" I asked, almost immediately._

_"What?" Ally asked, shocked. "No, you're dating Kira."_

_ "I love you. I want to marry you, Ally."_

_"No! Austin, this is insane."_

_ I did what any insane person would do; I kissed her._

_ It was warm and nice. Well, that is, until she stopped it and slapped me._

_"Austin, listen to me. There is no chance of us being together. You're only doing this because you feel guilty. But don't worry, I'll just- I'll figure something out."_

* * *

My plane is arriving in ten minutes. I know I told myself not to come to the wedding, but it's my best friend. I need to be happy for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

So, this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic.

It'll be a mix of plot and flashbacks, with every fifth chapter being deleted scenes, author notes, and replies to reviews.

Ask questions if you have any. Suggest ideas for character development and plot. Or just start up a convo with me by reviewing.

~DFTBA~ Rmforever


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

When I got home from work, I started thinking about Trish's wedding. Trish. The fact that she was getting married still bewildered me.

* * *

Six years ago.

_"Trish?" I asked, looking around my bedroom for my songwriting book. _

_ My best-friend was hanging out with this kid on this MMORPG site. I don't even think she noticed that she was at my house._

_ "Trish?!" I asked, a little louder this time. Still no response. _

_ "TRISH!" I yelled, getting a glance from the Latina. _

_ "Yeah?" she asked, typing 'BRB' to the player Llamaman605. It made me question why they put the '605' at the end._

_ "Are you done? We need to start our project."_

_ "Fine. What's the first question?"_

_ "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

_ "Rich. Successful. Owning the biggest corporation in the world. No family to hold me back. Living the good life. You?"_

_ "Honestly," I said, looking at my feet, "I want to be the next Taylor Swift, but I'll probably be like Mrs. Turner living next-door."_

_ "Who's that, again?"_

_ "Exactly."_

* * *

There was a knock on my door, even though I wasn't expecting anyone. It was 6:45, and I just got done making a T.V. dinner for myself.

It was my mom. I hadn't seen her since my dad passed away; about a year ago.

"Hey, mom... What're you doing here?" I asked, stepping outside.

* * *

_I had gotten a phone-call. A phone-call. A freaking phone-call!? Who calls someone to tell them that their father's dead? _

_ I thought he was okay. I thought he was getting better._

_ I was wrong. He was lying._

_ He didn't even tell me._

_ I thought he loved me._

_ Why?_

* * *

"Ally!" my mom exclaimed. "I heard about Trish's wedding- to Dez.. Are you going?"

"No, mom. I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason," she said, though she looked slightly upset. "Can I come in?"

* * *

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I arrived in Miami ahead of schedule. I didn't really have a place to stay, either, so I stopped by Penny's.

She was making pancakes. I had to stay.

* * *

_"Okay," I said, trying to hold in my feelings. "Want to go out for pancakes?"_

_"Sure," Ally replied, putting on her T-Shirt. "Let's just forget this ever happened."_

* * *

"Austin!" Penny exclaimed, hugging me. "You're here!"

"Hi, Penny." I smiled, glad to see someone happy to see me.

"Come in, come in. I was just about to go to Ally's; want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks. Ally and I aren't really getting along right now."

"Why not?"

"Um.. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay."

"Uh, but when you get there, um, could you ask Ally if she's going to Trish's wedding?"

"Trish's getting married? To?"

"Dez. Uh, that's why I'm here."

"Sure. Do you need a place to stay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

* * *

_"Kira!" I yelled, chasing after my girlfriend. "KIRA!"_

_ She turned around, "What?"_

_ "What the hell was that?!" I was angry. Pissed off Austin isn't the Austin you want to meet._

_ "It was nothing, Austin!"_

_ "You were- nothing?! So sleeping with Dallas is nothing?"_

_ "Austin-"_

_ "Cheating on me is nothing?!"_

_ "Babe-"_

_ "I loved you! And you cheat on me? Are you freaking serious?" I wanted to run. I wanted to leave this all behind._

_ "Austin! It wasn't what it looked like!"_

_ "Then what was it, Kira?"_

_ "I don't know! I guess I got a little drunk at his party!"_

_ "Screw you, Kira. Maybe I'll cheat on you."_

_ "Maybe you should."_

_ And I did._

* * *

My cell phone rang. It was my mom calling.

"Hey, mom." I said, putting my phone on speaker.

"Austin Monica Moon! Where are you?"

"I'm at.. A friend's house.."

"I stopped by your apartment, you weren't home.. Where's your friend's house?"

I nearly choked on my pancakes, "Miami?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ask questions if you have any. Suggest ideas for plot or character development. Start up a convo by reviewing.

Who's your favorite singer? Band?

~DFTBA~ Rmforever


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

"Sure.." I said, opening my door.

My house wasn't the neatest, but I never had company. There were bills laid out on my coffee table, some sheet music on my desk. Let's just say it wasn't what one would expect from Ally Dawson. My bed wasn't made, I hadn't vacuumed or swept in about two weeks, and I hadn't done the dishes yet.

* * *

_I sat down on my toilet, holding a little white stick in my shaking hands. _

_My eyes were focused on the little pink plus sign, expecting it to change, knowing it wasn't going to._

_I inhaled deeply. This was a dream- a horrible nightmare. I was going to wake up._

_ Until I didn't._

* * *

"This place looks nice," my mom smiled, sitting down on my sofa.

"Thanks," I said, making an awkward gesture.

* * *

The hours flew by as if they were seconds. We ordered takeout from China Wok and blasted the stereo.

It was one of the best moments I'd had with my mom. We sang along to Bruno Mars, One Direction, and my idol, Taylor Swift.

Around eight, some girl requested a song- one I knew.

"And it's alright; it feels so left." I sang, not even thinking about the artist. "Upside down- like I'm losing my head."

This continued, basically until the song was over.

I got extra loud on my favorite parts:

**You got me like- UPSIDE DOWN!**

** You standing there; I swear my whole world is TURNED AROUND!**

**I can't believe you're here.**

**I was looking in THE CROWD.**

**But you're HERE NOW.**

******You standing there; I swear my world's TURNED AROUND!**

**You got me upside down.**

and

**I'm so MIXED UP.**

**There's NO DOUBT.**

**You got me feeling like I'm INSIDE OUT.**

and

It wasn't one of my best moments, but I had a lot of fun.

* * *

'_I was writing in my songbook. I didn't do anything wrong.' Those were the words I was thinking when I heard a knock at my window._

_ It was Austin. It was always Austin._

_ I opened my bedroom window; hushing the blonde in the process. I was a 17 year old girl and it was two in the morning. That's not suspicious. _

_"Hey, Austin," I said, helping him though the window. He looked upset, like, more than upset. There was something wrong._

_"Hi," he mumbled and face-planted into my bed. _

_"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"No." He rolled over, "I am not okay. Kira- my freaking girlfriend- cheated on me with that stupid man-whore, Dallas."_

_"Maybe you just saw wrong," I suggested, "Or it was completely out of context for you."_

_"No. They were- uh.."_

_"What?"_

_"They- uh- were having relations?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Sex, Ally. They were sleeping together."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V.**

* * *

I quickly hung up my phone. She can't yell at me if I'm not there.

There was a knock at the door. I'm not saying that I'm an idiot, but I felt like one after I opened the door.

"Hell-crap!" I said, staring at the red-head in front of me.

"Hell-crap?" Dez asked, turning around, obviously curious as to what I'd said. "Oh. Hell-crap."

My voice cracked, "H-hey, Dez! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Not now, Austin," Dez rolled his eyes, "Is Ally here? Trish doesn't think she got our invite."

"No, she's not."

"Oh. Well, how have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Dude. I saw you- like- a year ago- don't get too obsessive."

"Okay, ok-"

"AUSTIN!" Dez screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Dude- not too loud, okay? Only you and Penny know I'm here."

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Ask. Suggest. Review.

~Note: This was pretty much a filler chapter. Happy 5-Chap Marathon. (5 chapters in 5 days)

* * *

**~DFTBA~ Rmforever**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

It was about three in the morning when my mom left.

* * *

_"Ally!" my mom ran over to me._

_ I sat on the pavement and sobbed. The seven year old version of myself had fallen off of her bike and scraped her knee._

_ "Ally, are you okay?" It was one of the times when my mom wasn't in Africa, or England, or Brazil- when she was home._

_ "M-mommy!" I sobbed into her chest, "I'm never going to be any good- I can't even ride my stupid bike!"_

_My mom picked me up- I was a small child- "Well, when all else fails; try, try again."_

* * *

I woke up at nine-thirty to a knock at my door. I thought it'd be my mom; she left her wallet here.

It wasn't my mother.

It was Dez.

* * *

_"Have you seen Austin?" Dez asked me, which made me clench my fists._

_"No, Dez. Nobody has seen Austin- for weeks."_

_ "Oh. Do you know where he is? Maybe he's just invisible."_

_"Maybe," I said, turning back to work._

_"If you see him, Ally, could you let me know?"_

_"Sure."_

_"'Cause we were supposed to go bowling this weekend- I don't want to go alone."_

_"Dez, you guys go bowling every weekend."_

_"Yeah- but that's not the point."_

_"You went alone last weekend- and the one before that..."_

_"Yeah, but he was excited about this one- he even put it in his song book."_

_Dez took out Austin's songbook, which I gave to him a few years ago, "See. '_I'm really excited to go bowling with Dez on Halloween- it's going to be the last time before I move to New York. I want it to be extra fun. I still haven't told anyone about leaving- I just think it's for the best. - Austin'_ He was excited!"_

_ "Wait. Austin's leaving?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Dez had somehow gotten hold of Austin's songbook._

_"Yeah. I just have one question; you're pregnant?!"_

_"No- how on Earth did you-"_

_"It's written all over here. Names- everything."_

_"It was a false alarm- I wasn't really- Oh my gosh. Did Austin leave because of me?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I know this isn't that long and that there's not an Austin POV, but I'm very busy and next time there'll be extra Austin.

* * *

**~DFTBA~ Rmforever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One: DELETED- Austin's Life.**

* * *

When I woke up it was two-thirty in the afternoon.

That meant my mom had stopped by. That meant I was asleep when she stopped by.

She probably thought I was drinking- and I don't even drink! Okay, maybe that one time... But I'd just moved to NY and left Ally and Dez and Trish and Ally behind. Did I say Ally twice? I think I did. I totally did.

Where was I?

But I wasn't drinking- I was thinking. (Heh- dr-INKING, th-INKING- they rhyme.)

About Ally.

About the baby.

About how I was a terrible father.

About the fact that I shouldn't have been stupid enough to get myself into this. I could've kept crushing on Ally from afar; I could've kept my music career.

But no.

I was an idiot who slept-with-their-best-friend-and-got-her-pregnant-even-though-this-was-not-her-fault-at-all-he-was-just-too-damn-seductive.

And now he lived in New York, working at a Starbucks to get through college because, '{he was}-an-adult-and-should-earn-what-{he}-get{s}"

* * *

**AN: How was that? I thought about putting it in the actual draft, but it got cut- I thought it was too long and gave away what was happening.**

* * *

**Chapter One: DELETED- Austin Packing **

* * *

Do I really need a winter jacket? I'm going to Florida. Nah.

I tossed my fluffy coat onto the mountain of things I didn't need to bring- textbooks, rubber spiders, laundry detergent.

On the list of things I _did_ need:

-My iPod

-My toothbrush

-My cellphone

-Socks

It wasn't the best list, but I did what I could. (After a lot of consideration with the toothbrush. And I mean A LOT.)

* * *

**This was taken out for the same reasons- except for the length part.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: DELETED- Ally thinking about Trish (EXTRA)**

* * *

I mean; she's Trish. Who would imagine her getting married to that doofus she met 4- almost 5- years ago?

Certainly not me.

I mean..

I just don't know; it's weird!

* * *

** I took that out 'cause I felt it wasn't needed and was too OOC for Ally's character.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: DELETED- Penny leaving. (Austin)**

* * *

"Okay," Penny smiled at me. "Call me if you need anything."

"Sure-can-do," I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Mmhmmn." I nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

And with that, she left.

* * *

**I actually don't know why I took that out. Hmmn.**

**Okay.**

* * *

_**REVIEWS IN HOLLYWOOD! (A game show I just came up with!)**_

* * *

_Rules: _

_-I will reply to your reviews. Duh._

_- I will suggest a story._

_- You will be broken into teams._

_- I will give you a question based on that story._

_- 1 question is worth 1 point, but the bonus question is worth 2._

_- Every other fifth chapter (one like this) I will give out the medals._

_- They will not be real medals._

_- There will be four types; bronze, silver, gold, and platinum._

_- Platinum is the best._

_- Bronze is the worst._

_- There will be four teams; (I'm a nerd) Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor._

_- Every time I update there will be a new story and new questions._

_- PM me if you'd like to join._

_- Winning team (of the month- I'll average it out) gets to... I'll have to decide._

_- Let the games begin!_

_- And may the odds be **ever** in your favor._

* * *

**queenc1: You were my first reviewer for this story. Thank you.  
**

**princesscrazy124: Thanks! And IKR? That's coming from the oh-so-modest me. :)**

**SmartcooksR5: Thanks. And duh for R5, N'Sync is pretty awesome too, and 1D; "Knowingly up; to make you look. Being the way that you all these Emails.." Yeah. I really don't know any lyric to their real songs; only the Caption Fail ones.**

**AusllyBade4Ever: What's with Dez? Well, he's Dez. That's all I can really do to explain it. He's crazy. (BTW, I almost typed AusllyBade5Ever)**

* * *

What do you guys want to happen?

What do you guys think about me just giving up on this and going back to writing PJO and Phineas and Ferb fanfiction?

`DFTBA and Happy New Years!- Rmforever


End file.
